A Different Kind Of Happily Ever After
by ConsultingDuelist
Summary: Kagome Higurashi is getting married to the man of her dreams, Conan Edogawa. Conan/Kagome sequel to OTP


A Different Kind Of Happily Ever After

**Summary:** Kagome Higurashi is getting married to the most wonderful man of her dreams, Conan Edogawa. Conan/Kagome

**A/N:** Yup, you all wanted the one-shot, and I couldn't wait to write it myself, so here it is! I also couldn't wait to finish the fic since I wrote those three chapters at a long day's work with nothing to do, and since people loved the One Truth Prevails fic so much I couldn't leave them hanging. So, here you are! And sorry, I couldn't think of a better title. :P Oh, and you all get a little surprise here. Note that this is the longest one-shot I have ever written.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kagome, Conan, or Case Closed or Inuyasha. I do however, own Ariel Rachel Edogawa and any other original characters you don't recognize from either anime. Set after One Truth Prevails.

* * *

A Different Kind Of Happily Ever After

* * *

A young woman stood looking at herself in the mirror. This woman, no older than eighteen but feeling twenty-four, had long black flowing hair that went past her waist, and startling chocolate brown eyes. She wore a beautiful white gown, her face covered by a veil, and a bouqet of white flowers in her hand.

Normally, the girl's mother or even their father would be there to take her down the aisle. But this particular girl had no one. No one to take her. Or so she thought.

As she looked at herself in the mirror, she was trying to imagine what her mother might say if she was in the room with her right now. She hoped she was proud of her only daughter.

Though, she had a feeling she might not have been happy that she had sex more marriage, anyway.

She heard a rustling noise that disturbed her from her thoughts, and jumped as she looked over at the window, the bouqet nearly falling out of her hand when she saw who it was.

On the window was a young man with silver hair, and startling gold eyes. He wore, what was surprising to her, a black tux, making him look very handsome in Kagome's eyes. He should try that look more often.

Kagome couldn't see his ears, they were hidden behind his silver locks of hair. But just the sight of him made her smile.

"Inuyasha,'' she said softly, and he entered the dressing room, taking in her beauty, but knowing all the while she wasn't his to take.

"...You look wonderful," he said after a few moments of silence, making her blush slightly.

"I...thank you," she said, and he nodded. But then she was a bit confused. Tilting her head, she opened her mouth.

"What are you doing here?"

Inuyasha looked around before back at her. "I know your family's gone... when Kikyou and I came through the well and we saw no one there, I had my suspicions...especially so when I caught their scent at a cemetery." Kagome looked down. He walked up to her and took her chin in his clawed hand, bringing her face up to look him in the eyes. "...I wanted to take you down the aisle."

Kagome's eyes widened and she nearly dropped her bouqet once more, but she gripped onto it again. She did however, manage to wrap her arms around him in a hug without tearing her dress or messing up her bouquet.

"Thank you," she whispered, hugging him tighter.

* * *

Standing at the end of the aisle dressed in a nice black tux with a white bow tie, his brown hair groomed as best as it could be was none other than Conan Edogawa, looking just a tiny bit nervous. He was more happy than nervous.

His mother, dressed as Mrs. Edogawa, was sitting in one of the seats near the front, holding Rachel. Booker obviously wasn't dressed as Night Baron to his son's wedding, but he was wearing a disguise.

Rachel and Richard were also sitting down near 'Mr and Mrs Edogawa', in the row behind them. Rachel was smiling as she watched, having had time to get over Jimmy and her not being able to work out. Richard looked annoyed at having to be here in the first place, but put up a happy face when someone saw him, recognized him and talked to him about his detective work.

Amy, Mitch and George were also there. They were also eighteen. Amy was working as a nurse at the local hospital, a very good one at that. Mitch was a science teacher, and that was no surprise to anyone when he accepted the job. George was working as a Gym teacher, which shocked pretty much everyone, since as a child he was always complaining about running, and didn't have very much athletic skills. But now, Conan could hardly believe that he was still the same chubby kid from when he was ten years old.

To think twelve years had passed...and he was now getting married...

Were they all drifting apart?

Ayumi, Eri and Yuka were also there, which would surprise Kagome as she walked down the aisle. Conan had found out where they lived after Kagome had told him about her friends from high school, and invited them to the wedding. They were the bridesmaids, with Ayumi being the maid of honor.

Mitch was Conan's best man. He had a hard time deciding between Mitch and George, because he knew that no matter who he chose, one of them would still be mad at him for choosing the other. But he knew George would eventually stop being mad. He wasn't one to hold a grudge.

There were a few others there, like Detective Meguire and a few of the police officers Conan worked with. He also noticed Harley somewhere in the crowd.

He could only presume Kaito Kid might be among them, dressed as someone else, of course.

As he let his eyes wander, he heard the music start. The church itself was decorated very nicely. Red roses and white lily flowers decorated the entire area, along with a few candles lit. Kagome hadn't wanted a big, expensive wedding, just a small one with all the close friends they knew and loved. Conan was alright with that.

Oh, and one couldn't forget about Dr. Agasa. He was there as well, beside Booker and Vivian, dressed in a white suit.

It wasn't a big wedding by any standards, but it was perfect for the two of them, and that was enough.

The bridesmaids were the first to walk down the aisle, leaving Kagome confused as to why she was told to wait. She had no idea about any bridesmaids, she thought Rachel was going to be the only one.

They all waited for the bride to come in.

* * *

She waited with Inuyasha on the other side of the open door, her arm linked with his, the bouqet in her other hand. Yuka, Eri and Ayumi were already there at the end of the aisle, so Kagome hadn't seen them walk down. Conan wanted it to be a surprise, as she probably hadn't seen anyone from her past besides Inuyasha and Kikyou in years.

"Are you ready, Kagome?" he asked her quietly. He wanted to give her away, it would feel like he was finally able to let her go. Kagome looked beautiful, she deserved to be with someone who could make her happy, even if that someone wasn't him. She was happy he would be the one to give her away, and not be going down the aisle alone when the music started.

She wouldn't have her wedding any other way.

She nodded as she took a deep breath. "Yeah. I'm ready, Inuyasha."

"Just relax, you have nothing to be nervous about," Inuyasha said. Though he couldn't exactly say that for himself, as he never even so much as attended a wedding before, so he didn't know what they were like, especially ones in this time.

But Kagome nodded, remembering his words as they started walking down the aisle together when the 'here comes the bride' music began.

* * *

Conan blinked a few times in slight surprise when he saw it was Inuyasha giving her away. Truth be told, he expected her to be alone, since all of her remaining family was....dead. But he saw the look of happiness on her face as she was being taken down the aisle, so he knew this is what she wanted.

Her smile grew slightly more wide when she saw Yuka, Eri and Ayumi standing there with Mitch, Conan and the priest. How in the world did they get here?

Everyone was silent when Kagome took Conan's hand and Inuyasha stepped away, off to the side. He wasn't that big on being formal, but just seeing him here was enough to make Kagome happy.

(A/N: I'll warn you before hand, the 'I do' thing is going to be short. I am not good at writing wedding scenes, long ones especially, I doubt if I will ever be, so here's what you get. Sorry for the author's note in the middle of the story but I wanted to let you all know in case you start complaining about the shortness of the wedding details or something. Enjoy the rest of the story.)

"Welcome, all, family, friends, loved ones," the priest began as he looked around at each and every one of those who were there. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage and joining of Conan Edogawa and Kagome Higurashi."

The priest went on for a while about marriage, and everyone listened intently. When the priest announced that the rings would be brought then, it was George's turn to step out and with a pillow in his hand he brought it up to Kagome and Conan.

Conan took the first ring in silence, and placed it gently on Kagome's left ring finger. She could feel tears welling in her eyes as she took her own, gently placing it on Conan's finger.

This was it.

She was finally getting married.....

At twenty-four...at least to her, but to others she seemed eighteen.

"Kagome Higurashi, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

Kagome looked up at Conan and nodded without hesitation. "I do."

The priest turned to Conan now. "And Conan Edogawa, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, during sickness and in health, for better or worse, for as long as you both shall live?"

Conan nodded, also without hesitation. "I do.''

The priest smiled. "Then I now pronounce you, husband and wife! You may kiss the bride."

Conan carefully lifted the white veil that hid Kagome's beautiful face from him, and instantly captured her lips in a kiss.

* * *

"Kagome!" three girls squealed as they hugged their best friend.

Kagome smiled brightly as she hugged each and every one of them back. "What on Earth are you three doing here? We haven't had contact in over twelve years!" she exclaimed, still shocked at seeing them over so much time.

Yuka smiled. "Conan contacted us and told us to surprise you today."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. Conan was with Richard, Rachel, his parents and Dr. Agasa in another room, so it was just her with Yuka, Eri and Ayumi in this one. "Conan did, huh?"

Ayumi nodded. "Yeah, he thought it would make you happy, and the three of us were just thrilled at the thought of seeing you again."

Kagome smiled. "Of course I'm happy! I'm probably the happiest girl in the world right now."

They all smiled, but Eri spoke up next. "Hey... that guy that gave you away...he looked familiar...wasn't he that guy dressed in red we saw at your house that time?"

Kagome sweatdropped, laughing nervously.

So they remembered, huh?

"Yeah, that's him," Kagome said with a smile.

"Wasn't he supposed to be your mysterious rebel boyfriend?" Ayumi asked. "How did you meet Conan?"

"Well..."

It was time to do some catching up with old friends.

* * *

Conan waited for Kagome by the limo that his parents had gotten for them. They were going to Italy for their honeymoon. Of course only Conan knew, he wanted to surprise her and make this the best day ever for her.

His parents, still dressed up as Mr and Mrs Edogawa stood beside him, Vivian holding Ariel still.

"We're very proud of you son," Booker spoke up. "To think you've grown up twice in the same body, and accomplish so much. It's unbelievable. But it makes us proud."

"I'm very happy for you, my baby," Vivian said as she hugged Conan tightly with one arm. "Now I have two babies to take care of."

"Two?" Conan raised an eyebrow.

"You and Ariel of course," Vivian said with a laugh.

Conan blushed. "Moooom, I'm old enough to take care of myself now!"

Booker chuckled.

"I know you are dear, I was simply making a joke," Vivian said with a laugh. "Don't worry, Ariel's in good hands. How long will you be gone?"

"About two weeks tops," Conan said with a nod of his head. "Maybe longer if Kagome likes it there."

"Spend as much money as you want son, don't care about the cost," Booker said, and Conan nodded.

"Alright." But, as usual, he'd only spend what was necessary, and that was something both Vivian and Booker knew.

As the doors to the church opened, Kagome walked out with Yuka, Eri and Ayumi on either of her sides, helping her down the stairs in her dress and over to Conan, who took her the rest of the way. She hugged Booker and Vivian goodbye, as well as giving Ariel a kiss on the forehead. She hugged Ayumi, Yuka and Eri again before looking around.

"Something wrong, Kagome?" Conan asked as he watched her. She seemed to be looking for someone, and he had an idea to who it was.

Kagome looked back at him and shook her head. "No, nothing's wrong, Conan." Kagome said with a smile, intertwining her fingers with her new husband's.

"Goodbye, you two, and don't forget to write!" Mrs. Edogawa waved as the limo took off.

* * *

Inuyasha was blinking in slight surprise as he stood alone in the church, holding the bouqet.

It had been thrown in the air with Kagome standing with her back to everyone, and Inuyasha had no idea why.

But still, he had caught it.

What did that mean?

* * *

When Kagome and Conan landed in their hotel in Italy hours later after being on a long plane ride, Conan carried his bride up into their room, carefully laying her on the bed.

They didn't take notice to any of the designs in the room, because as soon as they were both on the bed, they were kissing once more.

Kagome's hands got entangled in his hair as Conan's hands traveled down to unzip the back of her dress. She didn't stop him.

**--Warning: Lemon Scene--**

(a/n: Don't like, I suggest you skip to the end. If not, enjoy reading!)

When the dress was unzipped, he worked at getting off her underwear, while Kagome worked with his tux. All the while they were kissing, holding onto each other, and showing just how much they cared for one another.

Conan kissed down from Kagome's lips along her neck, making her moan softly with pleasure. Tilting her head back, she allowed him more access to her neck.

His hand found his way to one of her breasts, cupping it gently. Kagome moaned louder, and gave her nipple a light tweak with his fingers.

Kagome gasped and tilted her head back, wanting more. He was amazing. Just the way he touched her simply felt so ... amazing.

"Mmm...m-more, Conan..." she moaned. She had gotten him out of his tux, so they were now both completely naked.

Conan took a moment to admire the beautiful sight of Kagome laying there, wanting more of him, before he reached his lips down and engulfed one of her nipples in his mouth.

Kagome moaned louder. The feeling of him sucking on her nipple brought her pleasure she never thought possible.

The miko's hands traveled downward, feeling up his chest, as well as tweaking a nipple along the way, making him groan with pleasure.

When Kagome's hand reached his limp cock, she took it into her hand, making him gasp against her chest.

Her touch felt electrifying...pleasuring...amazing.

She began to rub him gently. No one had ever touched him like this before, not even Rachel. Kagome had touched him like this once before, but the feeling was still overwhelming.

"Oh....Kagomeeee...." he moaned out softly, his cock becoming hard with her rubbing. She smiled and continued, seeing as he was enjoying it much.

After a while, Kagome felt something hot and wet on her hand. She removed her hand from Conan's cock and brought it to her mouth, giving it a lick. Conan watched her, panting slightly.

He tasted good, she decided.

Meanwhile, Conan traveled down her body and reached in between her legs, gently touching her clitoris with his finger.

Well, if Kagome had felt pleasure before, it was nothing compared to the feeling this was giving her.

"Don't stop, Conan!" she gave a cry as she felt his finger rubbing against her clitoris, going in circular motions every which way to bring her as much pleasure as possible.

Kagome was panting when she had her own release, and it was Conan's turn to take a taste. She was good too, he decided with a lick of his lips.

He reached over and grabbed some lube he had taken with him. He rubbed some of it on Kagome's entrance gently, and some on his cock so the pain of his entering would be lessened.

Looking down at Kagome as he positioned himself over her entrance he spoke softly. "Are you ready, Kagome?"

Kagome looked back up at him and nodded, very sure she was ready for him again.

When he entered her, she gasped and winced slightly in pain. He could only imagine, it was only their second time after all. He knew it would hurt a little for a while.

He kissed her to get her mind off the pain, and started moving when she gave him a small nod of her head. Thrusting inside of her all the way, hitting her pleasure spot at the same time, made Kagome moan loudly into his mouth. He knew exactly where to touch her, make her feel like her body was on fire with pleasure.

Conan continued thrusting at different paces, wanting Kagome to be comfortable. And she was. She was moaning out in pleasure, moaning his names often times as well. She was on the verge of releasing once more, but then again, so was he.

Before he had his release, he pulled out of her, spilling his seed all over her legs and in between. Kagome came not soon after him, letting out a small cry of pleasure, calling out his name.

They both fell panting against one another in the bed, Kagome snuggling into him.

**--End of lemon scene--**

"That...was...amazing," Kagome said softly, her head resting on Conan's chest. His hand was resting on top of her back, holding her to him.

"Yes, indeed it was, Mrs. Edogawa."

"Ew. Don't call me that, you'll make me think of your mom right now!" she laughed, and he chuckled, wrapping his other arm around her too.

"I love you, Kagome," Conan whispered softly. Kagome smiled and mumbled her reply into his chest, slowly falling asleep.

"Mmmm...love you too, Conan..."

**-FIN-**

**A/N:** Yay! I thought the scene with Inuyasha was cute, didn't you? I wondered who would catch the bouqet at Kagome and Conan's wedding, and instead of thinking of anyone obvious like maybe Rachel, I used Inuyasha instead!

Probably one of the longest one-shots I've ever written! I hope you enjoyed as much as I did writing it! It took me almost three hours to do it! And since there's nothing at work to do today....I wrote this!

What did you think of the lemon? I didn't want to make the one-shot too long, which its why it's shorter than my normal ones. I hope you enjoyed it anyway!

What happens to Inuyasha after all this? I'll just let your minds ponder that one. :)


End file.
